When two worlds collide remake
by ProwlingShadow
Summary: This is my version of a story about two girls who watch their favorite show during a thunderstorm. what will they do when they find them selves on the floor of Howard and Vince's flat?
1. Chapter 1

**When two worlds collide re-make**

(My version of a Mighty Boosh story originally written by xxquirpxx) 

"Anna-Chan the pizza's done, I can hear the timer going off" Lucy enthused from a pile of large multicoloured cushions in Anna's upstairs Bedroom.

"Urgh there's like five minuets of the show left, can you get it?" Anna groaned from a lime green Beanbag somewhere to the right of Lucy.

"No cause I don't know how your oven works, I'll pause it for you. There, it's paused now. Off you go" groaning Anna resentfully got up.

"Wipe that smirk off your face" Anna said over her shoulder while walking down the carpet-covered stairs. Lucy giggled looking round at Anna's room.

She loved Anna's room, with the dark red wine colour paint job on two of the walls and a dark grape purple on the other two. It was a large room since it used to be a playroom from when Anna was younger. The chocolate coloured carpet with Anna's double bed with multicoloured quilt cover and matching pillow set over on the right and her home theatre set in front of Lucy. All of the wardrobes and furniture was the same oak wood, the door, even the window frames matched. Anna had always decorated her room with sparkly and pretty things and since her mother was an interior decorator and her father was a lawyer she was wealthy enough to afford allot of expensive things. They were like family to Lucy and happily let her move in after she had left home a week ago. A thunderclap broke her chain of thought.

"Looks like it's going to be a thunderstorm tonight!" Lucy called to Anna.

"Awesome I love thunderstorms!" came Anna's reply. She emerged from the stairs and started singing a familiar tune both girls new off by heart.

"Come with us now on a journey through time and space"

"to the world of the Mig-ARGGHHHH!" A large and ear splittingly loud thunder rumble and lightning crack had struck. Lucy did not mix well with loud noises and bangs. When Lucy uncoiled she found Anna rolling round on the floor in a laughing fit.

"Shut-up it's not _that_ funny"

"the look on your face, the noise from you made and the army roll, duck and cover actions were enough to bring a rock to tears darling" Anna said wiping tears away with her hand.

"Oh _har har har_." Lucy stuck her tongue out at Anna.

"Let's get the show on, what episode?"

"Um…how bout "Power of the crimp?"

"OK"

They sat watching The Power of the Crimp and eating hot pizza with raspberry Fanta for about ten minuets before the lightning and thunder became ear splittingly louder and eye wateringly brighter. This however wasn't enough to stop the girls from watching their favourite program. They turned up the volume and huddled closer to the screen. Well into the last ten minuets of the episode the T.V started cutting out and the image started to become distorted and fuzzy.

"Damn thunder storm fucking up my T.V!"

"Oh my god Anna stop hitting the T.V box you idiot that doesn't do  
>anything except make it worse" Lucy grabbed Anna's shoulders trying to pull her away from the T.V but when she did three things happened at once. A lighting strike went off, Anna smacked the screen of the T.V and a faint humming noise started.<p>

"What the heck is that noise?"

"I think you broke your T.V"

"oh fantastic, mum's gonna kill me"

"wait, listen."  
>The noise got louder and louder, Lucy looked at Anna. She was becoming transparent like smoke.<p>

"Anna you're disappearing!"

"Shit! So are you! What the hell is happening!"  
>The humming noise grew so the girls covered their ears. The T.V screen became whiter and whiter. Both of the girls stared at the screen and each got a feeling of being pulled towards it, into it. Another loud lightning strike went off and the T.V screen went blank and the noise stopped. Where there had once been two girls there was now nobody. <p>

***

"Right Howard, Vince, me and Bollo are going out to Shamansbury's to  
>buy a new Magic Carpet-"<br>"what's wrong with the one you've got? It looks fine to me, well it's a  
>bit plain actually, and if you want I can glam it up a bit."<p>

"No way Vince if I let you sew stuff onto it it'll lose it magic and  
>become an ordinary rug. That's worth about five hundred magic carpet<br>marks!"

"Alright, cool your turban Naboo"

"Anyway this carpet's too old and shabby it's got maybe one ride left in it. Mind the shop will you and don't get into trouble-Howard."  
>"It's Vince you should be worried about" Howard tried to protest<br>"Vince do nothing wrong, Vince precious diamond." Bollo growled. Howard and Vince watched as the two shuffled out the room and heard the door open and close in time with the bell.  
>"Want to watch some T.V?"<br>"OK little man" they locked up the shop and collapsed on the sofa. 

Howard let Vince flip through the channels not really caring what he  
>watched. He was beginning to doze off when<p>

"Howard the Telly ain't working"  
>"Vince! Naboo said not to break anything and look at what you've done!" Howard complained bending down over the T.V to see if he could fix it.<br>"I didn't do anything, I was just changing the channel," Vince protested. Howard banged on the top of the T.V in annoyance. The T.V image became fuzzy and a humming noise began. The humming noise quickly got louder.  
>"How do we stop it?" Vince screamed in panic covering his ears. Howard pushed various buttons in panic. A lighting strike went off causing Vince to scream and jump backwards falling over the back of the sofa and Howard was thrown backwards falling into a near by Bean Bag. The T.V screen was blank and the humming noise had stopped but when Vince peered over the back of the sofa he saw two girls coiled up, holding theirs heads and groaning.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

:D Reviews! Thank you so much for reviewing, it makes me so happy to know people are reading my work. xxquirpxx wrote the original story so if it weren't for them I would not have written this. Here's the next chapter really early cause I'm so happy that I got reviews so quickly.

Vince and Howard got up with shaky legs and stumbled over to the two girls on the floor that were moaning and slowly getting to their feet.

"What the fuck just happened Anna? Oh god my head" one girl moaned clutching it as if it was about to explode.  
>"I don't know but my head hurts so-"<p>

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Anna and Lucy jumped and looked up at two  
>men noticing them for the first time. One was wearing muffin coloured cord trousers, dark oak coloured shoes and a beige jacket. His hair was brown and looked like smoke. He also had small brown eyes. The other was wearing black boots, purple skinny jeans and a white top with the silhouette of feathers on it. His hair was heavily root boosted, layered and black. His eyes were Electric blue. Both men had a terrified expression painted across their faces. The two girls screamed in unison<br>"OH MY GOD, WE'RE IN THE MIGHTY BOOSH!" They moaned and rubbed their temples trying to get rid of the sharp pain that formed when they screamed.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU, HOW DID YOU GET INTO OUR FLAT?" Vince screamed hiding behind Howard.

Vince noticed that the girls were teenagers. One girl had short, layered black hair with blue streaks in it. She was wearing grey denim skinny jeans, a sky blue top with "The suns trying to kill me" written on it. The other girl was wearing a silver top with plastic diamonds studs glued to it and a pair of faded denim short shorts. Her hair was full of tight ringlets, down to her waist and natural blonde. Neither of them had shoes on but he admired their fashion sense.

"NABOO'S GONNA TURN HIS BACK ON US!" Howard yelled clearly panicked. Lucy moaned,  
>"my head hurts so fucking bad, please, I need pain killers or I'm going to throw pizza and raspberry Fanta up <em>everywhere<em>." Howard, who was a man of action, ran to the kitchen, filled two large glasses with water and grabbed the strongest pain killers they owned.  
>"Here, take these" he handed the glasses and painkillers to each of the girls. Lucy swallowed hers easily but Anna took three tries to swallow the pills without choking. She stumbled into Anna who instantly caught her, holding her up<br>"oh no" she slurred, hers eyes drooping

"Oh dear, that stuff makes her pass out. Strange child" Anna explained. Lucy sagged into Anna. She staggered but Vince caught Lucy before Anna dropped her completely.  
>"So who are you two and how did you get here?" Howard asked when they had all calmed down and were all sitting on the sofa with Anna holding Lucy.<br>"My name is Anna Hedner and this is Lucy Ascher, my friend, I don't  
>exactly know how we got here but I do know we are from a different universe,<br>a parallel one if you like. In my world your whole universe is a TV show- a  
>really successful one too. It's called The Mighty Boosh. Lucy was<br>staying at my house and we're watching the show during a thunderstorm,  
>I think that's what caused all of it. It's all fuzzy when I think<br>about it but I remember we got pulled into the T.V. after it started acting weird. There was a humming noise and the screen became really bright. That's all I remember." Anna returned to the present and looked at them.  
>"Wow that's so cool" Everyone gave Vince a strange look.<p>

"I mean us on T.V, how genius!" Howard took that opportunity to speak

"We'll ask Naboo about how you got here in the first place and how to  
>get you back to your Universe when he gets back. If he doesn't know he will work something out."<p>

Howard was cautious of the two girls, after all the strange encounters he had had with various people after working at the Zoo it had taught him one thing. Be careful of whom you talk to. But after careful observance he concluded that these girls didn't seem too bad. Their clothes were a watered down version of Vince's but their facial features were interesting. The one named Lucy who was still passed out had aggressive muffin coloured curly hair, gentle eyes the colour of cut grass, a thin sun tinted face and her lips were a very bright pink. The other named Anna had hair almost like Vince except with traces of blue in it, dark oak brown eyes that looked  
>sleepy, an oval shaped face with creamy coloured skin. Her lips were almost the same as Lucy's except a bit bigger.<br>"Thanks guys" Anna smiled, she was ecstatic about being in the Boosh, it was one of her wildest dreams come true but she was also sad because Naboo was going to find a way send them back. Then she noticed they weren't there.  
>"If you don't mind me asking, where are Naboo and Bollo?"<br>"Oh they went out buying new magic carpets or something." Vince answered looking at Lucy who was twitching slightly.  
>"Speaking of the devil" Howard muttered just as two figures emerged from the stairs<p>

"WERE BACK!" Bollo bellowed

"SSSHHH you'll wake Lucy" Vince franticly whispered,  
>"Who's Lucy Vince? I said don't get into trouble and we get back and<br>there are...two girls on the couch" Naboo said looking over at the girls. One was passed out and the other was holding her while staring in awe at him and Bollo. Howard recounted everything that had happened which worried Naboo. This had never happened before so he needed to talk the Board of Shaman.  
>"Well it's too late to go out now so you can stay here the night" Naboo said.<br>"Is that ok?" Anna asked stifling a yawn.  
>"Well your friend's already asleep and you look like your gonna drop" Naboo smiled. This girl gave off a kind of little sister aura,<p>

"Thanks so much, I'm Anna by the way and this is Lucy" Anna gestured to the twitching girl on the couch.  
>"She looks like she's chasing rabbits. Well it's nice to meet you. Bollo get the camping beds out the loft will ya?"<p>

"Sure. I set them up in Howard's room. He sleep with Vince tonight" Bollo huffed shuffling out.

"What's going on?"  
>"Lucy your alive!" Anna laughed snuggling up to her<br>"I ain't leaving just yet" she mumbled groggily.

"Well I'm off to bed, night every one" Vince dragged himself off to  
>his room.<p>

"Beds are ready, Bollo go to bed now." Naboo showed the girls where  
>they were staying, told them that he was going to see Denis in the morning, bid them goodnight and disappeared into his bedroom. Howard was the last one to bed. He didn't think these girls were all that bad. Every one slept soundly that night. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three for you all!

**LaurenLefty**-Thanks so much for your reviews, hoping you like this chapter

**xxquirpxx**- really hoping you like this version. Yours was so good _

It was around 10am when Naboo and Bollo had gotten up to see the Board of Shaman. Since 10am was early to them it didn't help when Bollo knocked over a vase causing Vince to yell from his bedroom door that if they woke him up that early again he would set Charlie on them before he stumbled back to his bed falling asleep on impact with his pillow. The only other person up was Howard cleaning his Trumpet in the kitchen. Anna slowly stirred, smiling as she remembered all the events from last night. She sat up and looked around at Howard's room. She noticed the mirror on the  
>wall so she got up and looked at her reflection and screamed.<br>"HOLY FUCK SHIT!" Lucy sat bolt up right in bed, she looked at Anna and burst into laughter.  
>"Shut up it's not funny!" Anna said desperately trying to flatten it. Howard appeared at the door looking worried<br>"is everything alright?"  
>"Yeah, Anna's just having some hair problems" Lucy jerked a thumb towards Anna who went red.<br>"HAIR PROBLEMS?" Vince sprung from his bed forgetting all thoughts of setting Charlie on someone and sprinted over to Howard's room. He new hair problems were a serious matter and had to be handled with extreme care. He walked in and went straight to Anna.

"Why does it do this?" Anna moaned

"I see what your problem is," he said studying her hair from all angles.

"What's the diagnostic Doctor?" she asked playfully.

"You've rolled around to much in your sleep causing your hair to frizz. Don't worry nothing Jean Claude Jaquettie products can't fix. I can fix it if you like"  
>"that would be so fantastically amazing." Vince understood exactly how she was feeling, especially after having to deal with more than a few hair nightmares himself.<br>"All right then, I remember this one time I was about to go to a Terminal Margaret gig and my fringe curled upwards like a quiff! It was so huge; you could probably surf on the thing! So anyway, what I did was-"  
>"Lucy do you want to get some breakfast while these two do their hair?" Howard asked the teenager.<p>

"Yeah Howard that would be great, ill just un-braid my hair first." Howard left the room and Lucy began to un-braid her long hair.

"Wow Lucy your hair looks so cool!" Vince exclaimed. Lucy's hair had kinks in it from the braid making her ringlets look like zigzags.

"Thanks Vince, I always braid my hair before bed so that" she gestured towards Anna who flipped Lucy the finger

"Doesn't happen to me." Vince laughed and went back to fixing Annas hair.

Lucy found Howard in to kitchen,

"You look tired Howard." He smiled

"I forgot how much Vince talks in his sleep, he kept taking about Gary Newman." Lucy laughed.

"Why don't we go to my room? All my products are in there."  
>"Yeah good idea" Anna followed Vince to his room, when she walked in her jaw dropped. It was smaller than hers but it was magnificent. The walls and furniture matched, and everything in there made the room look more and more spectacular.<p>

"Your room is _amazing_ Vince."

Vince soon found out that he was battling a large Afro that was allot tougher than he first thought.  
>"It's so thick" Vince frowned<br>"sorry" Anna smiled at Vince through the mirror.

"Let's try washing it, if that don't work I don't know what will, oh and put some of this in your hair when you finished, it will help." Vince got up and left Anna to wash her hair and to get himself breakfast. Anna stared at the jar; it was Naboo's Miracle Wax. 

"What do you want for breakfast Lucy?"  
>"Umm, got any cheerios?"<br>"Yes we do actually." Howard made some Cheerios for her.  
>"Naboo and Bollo went to see the Board of Shaman this morning about how to get you two back home."<p>

Lucy stared into the cereal. She didn't want to leave this place just yet. It was too  
>amazing to leave behind only after being here for around ten hours. Howard turned around to make himself some toast and something caught Lucy's eye. It was Vince.<p>

He snuck down the hall with a devilish smile on his face. He saw Lucy and winked. She new what he was planing and smiled.  
>"HOWARD I'M HUNGREY!" Vince yelled jumping on Howard's back.<br>"AHH MONSTER, DONT KILL ME I'VE GOT TOO MUCH TO GI- VINCE!" Howard yelled trying to pry him off. Vince eventually climbed off and sat down.  
>"Don't you ever do any thing like that again"<br>"can I have some Coco pops?" Howard grumbled and made Vince his  
>breakfast. Lucy managed to haul herself up off the floor and back onto her chair still laughing. She calmed down taking a few deep breaths and wiped the tears from her face.<br>"This is the kind of stuff that made your T.V show so successful. But seriously you guys are so mental."  
>"Says the mental case who laughed her self stupid on the floor," Howard teased. Vince snorted into his Coco pops. When Lucy cleared away her dishes she started giggling again<br>"what are you giggling at?"  
>"You have some Coco pops in your hair Vince." Vince dropped his spoon and screamed. He ran out the room crying about how he had gotten his hair perfect this morning. Howard and Lucy laughed as crashes and bangs echoed from his room while looking he was looking for his straightener and certain hair products. They had finished cleaning up their breakfast things when Naboo walked in looking tired.<br>"Hey Naboo, where's Bollo?" Howard asked.  
>Vince walked out of his room fixing a few strands of hair after hearing that Naboo and Bollo were back.<p>

"Rolling up the carpet. Where's Anna? I don't want to explain this twice." Anna, as if on cue walked in  
>"Hej mine venner, hvor er du?" she said flipping her hair.<br>"What?" Vince asked to no one in particular.  
>"It's Danish for hello my friends, how are you" Lucy informed him.<br>"Wow you can speak food," he said to Anna. She laughed at him  
>"you can speak animal"<br>"no just to animals," Vince said chuckling.  
>"Right" Naboo got everyone's attention<br>"After a really long debate with the Board of Shaman we concluded that the lightning from the storm had caused a huge static electricity charge. The aerial from your T.V attracted the charge. It travelled down into the T.V and went off when Anna hit the T.V. When it when off a temporary portal was formed transporting you two to our world." Everyone was silent as they let this information sink in.  
>"Wait, if it was a static charge that means that it only goes off once then it's gone." Naboo looked sorrowful.<br>"Yes Anna, that's means there's no way I get you back home. I'm sorry."

"NO!" Anna ran cried. She out if the room and down into the shop but ran straight into Bollo knocking them both into the ground.  
>"Oh shit sorry Bollo" Anna scrambled up and tried to help up the Gorilla.<br>"What's wrong, why you crying?" He asked ignoring her outstretched hand, he was a little winded but OK. He looked at her wondering how someone so small could knock down someone like him. Anna startled him when she threw herself at him and buried her face in his fur and sobbed, he gently hugged her back. Lucy came shooting down the stairs with Naboo, Howard and Vince right on her tail.  
>"Oh Anna come here" Lucy walked over and embraced Anna as she turned into<br>her hug.  
>"You'll be fine. I promise. They'll be alright."<br>"I won't ever see my parents again" Anna's words were nearly lost in her sobs.  
>"I know honey, I know. But they will be OK. I promise." Lucy had tears rolling down her cheeks and held Anna tighter. Vince looked at Howard, Howard looked at Bollo and Bollo looked at Naboo. Naboo tenderly spoke<br>"I'm sorry girls I tried to find a way to get you back but there's nothing I can do."

"I know Naboo, and we're both so grateful for everything you have done. But Anna had a really close relationship with her parents, they were like family me to as well."  
>"I'm sorry Anna, I really tried." Naboo eyes were full of sadness.<p>

"I don't know what were going to do now."

"Well your going to stay with us!" Vince exclaimed. Both girls perked up at this  
>"Will we work in the shop and pay rent?" Lucy asked wiping tears off her face.<br>"Yeah you can work with these two idiots," Naboo laughed, happy to see the girls felling a little better.  
>"I still want to see my parents again."<br>"Don't think about it too much, think about how much fun we will have!" Vince was almost jumping up and down. Anna laughed imagining her self and Lucy working in the shop with Vince and Howard then realized that they had no clothes except the ones they were wearing.  
>"What's wrong Anna?" Howard noticed the snap second change of emotions on her face.<br>"We have no clothes or anything except what we and on yesterday"  
>"well let's go shopping!" Vince was already half way up the stairs to get his things. They all looked at Naboo who shrugged and said,<br>"OK just don't be long."

**Four hours later**

"Vince I'm board, can we go now?" Howard moaned. He was getting a sore arm from holding all Vince's shopping bags.  
>"Not yet we've only been to…not enough shops," Vince said pulling Howard along<p>

like he was a two year old.  
>"I need some more jeans." Anna chirped next to Vince.<br>"You both have a problem and-ooh Ryman" Howard said pressing himself up to the glass of the shop.  
>"How about Howard and I meet you and Anna back here in an hour." Lucy suggested.<br>"Yep, good idea Lucy" Vince said then ran off with Anna in the direction of Top Shop.

Ryman was completely empty except himself, Anna and a near by staff member.

"So Lucy is there anything you needed to buy?"  
>"I wanted to buy a sketch pad and pencils."<br>"Alright, can you get me some 2B pencils as well?" Lucy nodded and walked off to find her things. Howard looked at a jumbo pack of Rubber Bands; Stationary Village needed more Rubber Bands. As Howard was choosing what colour he wanted he felt some grab him. At first he thought it was Vince playing a joke until the person roughly shoved a cloth in his face. He panicked when he smelt the chemicals and tried to get free but the fumes were making him dizzy and they dragged him away.  
>Lucy eventually found the pencils and sketch pad and started looking for Howard.<br>She became worried after she searched the store and couldn't find him. Her pace quickened and she tripped on something on the floor. It was Howard's wallet,  
>"oh fuck." <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry chapter four is a little late, have been really busy lately but here it is so enjoy! Once again thankyou to xxquirpxx for letting me write this and thanks to the reviews I have been getting

Anna and Vince had been in Top Shop for twenty minuets and had managed to find two full bags of clothes they wanted to buy and were still looking.  
>"Look at these jeans, they would look genius on you." Anna looked up from a rack of jackets to Vince. He was holding a pair of neon green skinny jeans. Her eyes widened<p>

"How do you find such amazing clothes?" she cried. They heard some sniggers and Anna looked over to some teenagers staring at her,

"What, you jealous?" she said holding up the jeans for them to see. The teens sneered and stalked out.

"Wow…"  
>"What? They were staring at us." Vince laughed<p>

"Oh well, more clothes for us." They laughed at the joke then continued to tooth comb search the racks for clothing items. Lucy ran into the shop looking frightened and worn-out, she spotted Anna and Vince and ran to them almost in tears.  
>"Hey Lucy, where's Howard?" Anna asked putting some items into a bag. It took Lucy three relaxing breathes before she could speak.<br>"It's Howard, He's been abducted. I found his wallet on the floor!" She wailed hiding her face in her hands.  
>"Calm down Lucy, Howard's tough he'll be fine" Vince said putting an arm around her.<p>

"Naboo can help us find him when we get back but first we have to pay for the rest of the clothes." 

Meanwhile in a far away place…

Howard slowly woke up. There was a sack over his head and he was tied up at the wrists and the ankles. His head felt heavy from the chlorophyll. He struggled with the bonds trying to get free.  
>"You don't want be doin' that." Howard shuddered at the voice, it sounded familiar.<br>"Who are you?" He slurred, the sack was ripped off his head and Howard was face to face with a green head.

"Oh no not you."

"You bet ya life it's me." The seaweed, the red lips, the Moustache, please anything but this.

"Why'd you leave Howard? Hmm? You left me and you took The Funk. I'm not happy Howard." Howard closed his eyes. Oh god!

Back at the flat…

Vince, Anna and Lucy were back at the flat in no time. In Howard's absence Vince had "driven" the van back to the Nabootique.  
>"Lucy did you see anyone else in the store when you were buying your things?"<br>"No Naboo, there was just Howard, the shopkeeper and me. They must  
>have waited for me to have my back turned." Anna giggled at the back turned comment.<br>"Well there is one thing I can do, but you won't enjoy it." He got off his bed and walked out the room, shortly returning with a yellow bottle.  
>"This potion will show us what was going on behind you when you were at the counter. It will make you unconscious but you'll wake up when it wears off."<br>"What's it made of?" Lucy asked eyeing the bottle suspiciously.

"Best tell you after."

"OK, give it to me." Naboo handed her the bottle and she swallowed it in one. Lucy made a face of pure disgust.  
>"Urgh Yuk it tastes like… is there liver in that?" her eyes started to droop.<p>

"Yes and a bit of lung." Lucy made a gagging noise then slumped back against the pillows.

"This stuff works fas…" Anna straightened Lucy's arms.  
>"How did you know what position she had to be in?" Naboo asked impressed.<br>"It's written on the side if the bottle." Anna said stroking the hair out of Lucy's face. Her eyes opened making Anna jump back and they projected the scene of the Store from her point of view. It changed as if she was turning around. Howard was browsing when a hooded figure crept up behind him. As Howard was picking up something when the hooded figure gagged, wrestled and dragged him off. They all saw his wallet fall out if his pocket, landing where Lucy had tripped on it. The vision faded and Lucy blinked.  
>"Wow I could see it too, does either you know who that might of been?" Lucy asked sitting up. They all looked clueless.<p>

"Didn't anyone see his hands?" Anna asked smiling.  
>"Why is that important?" Vince asked he was really worried about Howard and just wanted to find him.<br>"One hand was wearing a white glove and the other was green" The trio looked at Anna more confused.

"Oh come on Lucy think, who wears one white glove, has green hands and is obsessed with Howard?" Lucy thought for a moment.

"Oh!"

Back with Howard…

Howard had thought he would never have to come face to face with Old Gregg again in his life.

"I got you a little drinky Howard." Old Gregg put a glass of Baileys in front of Howard.

"No thanks Gregg." Old Gregg looked hurt then angry then back to normal. He had untied Howard and he found out that he was back at Gregg's place, so there was no way for him to escape.

"I'll leave it here for you." He got up and disappeared

"probably off to do dome more watercolours." He muttered to himself. Vince better hurry up.

Up in the sky…

The Moon spins around and sneezed.

"What you looking at? The Moon can get Crater dust in his nose too!" He laughed

"Once I visited Pluto and he said he had a cold. And I said, what are you talking about your cold? You've got ice all over you! And then he sneezed at me. Ah" the Moon sighs and turns spins back around.

Under the water in a Submarine…

"So we distract Old Gregg, get Howard and run like hell."

"But what if that doesn't go to plan?"

"We improvise." The submarine emerged from the water and Bollo opened the hatch. He peered over the top to see if he coast was clear and was relived to find it was and Howard was sitting on a rock near by.

"Howard!" He looked around to see what had said his name.

"Thank god!" Howard leapt up and ran towards the Submarine.

"Where do you think your going Howard!" Old Gregg jumped out of nowhere and tackled Howard.

"You don't get Howard back 'till I get The Funk back!" He yelled at Bollo who had jumped out and was advancing on him. The rest of the passengers had jumped out. Old Gregg had Howard on the ground and had his hands around his throat.

"Don't come any closer or I'll kill him!"

"NO!" Vince screamed running forward.

"Vince stop!" Lucy screamed desperately grabbing his arm.

"He'll kill him if you do!" Vince struggled against the hold and fel to his knees.

"What do you want?" Naboo asked terrified.

"I WANT THE FUNK BACK!" He screamed Choking Howard. Anna and Lucy were holding back Vince from running to him but he still screamed

"Howard where do you keep it?" he yelled from where he was kneeling.

"M-M- My r-oo-m" he chocked out. Bollo took that change to scoop up Vince and run back to the Submarine.

"We'll be cack, I promise!" Vince yelled from Bollo's grip as he got dragged back to the Submarine. Once they had submerged Vince lost it.

"Why did you run? We could have saved him! Why did you run!" he cried angrily.

"He would have killed Howard if we went any closer Vince so shut up!" Lucy screamed right in his face. She felt responsible for this and was feeling terrible.

"As soon as you two came here everything went wrong!" Lucy reeled back at his words.

"No, this kind of stuff always happens to you guys! So again, shut up!" she growled

"ENOUGH!" Bollo bellowed he had enough of the squabbling and bickering.

"We find The Funk and get Howard back, period." They rest of the trip back was quiet.

Back at Gregg's place…

Howard rubbed his neck gently, wincing at the bruising flesh.

"Don't worry Howard, they'll come back, and I'll get The Funk and you can go back to your friends." Old Gregg spoke from where he was doing a Water Colour Howard. He sighed and started to draw a trumpet in the dirt. Then a thought occurred to him, it wasn't a good one but it was important.

"What if they don't come back?" Old Gregg looked up from his drawing, he thought for a moment,

"If they don't I still get something I want." He laughed at the face Howard made and continued his water colouring.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter five enjoy and thank you reviewers for reviewing.

Xxquirpxx- are you serious? wow that's so freaky O_O

In Howard's room…

Howard's room had never been so trashed after Naboo, Bollo, Vince, Anna and Lucy had gone through it. Vince growled in frustration,

"It's not here!" he threw some contents of a draw across the room narrowly missing Bollo's head.

"Vince haven't you rummaged through Howard's room before?" Anna asked from the wardrobe.

"Well yes, me and Leroy have but we've never found The Funk anywhere before." Naboo began tapping on the floorboards.

"What are you doing?" Bollo asked nearly stepping on him

"I'm looking for a loose floorboard, he might have hidden it under one." Everyone dropped to the floor and began frantically tapping on the floorboards.

"DAMN IT WHERE DOES HE KEEP IT!" Vince yelled shoving some shoes and books out of his way. Lucy stopped tapping when she realised something.

"Everyone, STOP!" They all looked at her,

"where would Howard keep things he wouldn't want _anyone_ finding, somewhere where no wants would think to look?" They looked at her impatiently.

"Oh for goodness sake, his _Jazz records box._" Vince sprang up and threw random pieces of Howard's things across the room and heaved a heavy box out from under a few other things,

"This is his Jazz records box, it better be in here." They gather around the box and Vince lifted the lid.

As soon as Vince had discovered that The Funk was in the box everyone was out of the room and back into the submarine in minuets.

"Vince calm down we will get there soon." Naboo said shaking Vince's hands of his shoulders. Anna and Lucy were occupied by playing Pac-Man with Bollo and eventually Vince joined in. Naboo could hear them fighting about weather they should go back to get the Cherry of not.

Old Gregg's cave…

It had been an hour since Howard had last seen his friends, and in that hour he had had fifteen Water Colours painted of him, had been given Baileys from a shoe and almost got taken to a club where people wee on each other. He was beginning to think that he had hidden The Funk in a place that was too hard for Vince to find; on any other occasion he would have been grateful. A big splash and hiss made him look up. The submarine! He jumped up with joy and ran towards it. The wind was knocked out of him when he hit the cold floor of the cave, white spots appeared in his eyes but he shook them away. Looking up he saw Old Gregg standing over him in a posture that said, try anything and you'll regret it.

"Where's The Funk?" Old Gregg growled.

"It's right here, in this box" Everyone had jumped out the Submarine and seen Howard kiss the cave floor. Naboo was carefully approaching Old Gregg with the box while Anna and Lucy hid behind Bollo and Vince stood next to him, he was clearly using all his will power to just stand there.

"Stop. Open the box I want to see if The Funk is OK." Naboo lifted the lid to reveal the purple ball of tits from outer space.

"Put it on the ground there and go back to your Ape." Bollo growled and huffed out his chest clearly angry.

"What? You are an Ape" Old Gregg said while dragging Howard toward the box. He left him on the ground and picked up the box containing The Funk and practically flew out of sight into the back of the cave.

"Quick Bollo grab Howa-" Vince flew past before Anna could finish her sentence. She shrugged and grabbed Lucy's arm, they tour off for to the Submarine. As they were running Lucy whispered to Anna,

"Do you think he'll notice?"

"Uh _yeah_ so we have to _hurry_! COME ON YOU GUYS!" Anna gave Lucy a leg up into the Submarine before climbing in herself. Naboo was the next one in followed by Howard, who had been carried by Bollo, getting lowered down the hatch.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHH!" Lucy turned white and looked at Anna,

"HURRY UP, HURRY UP, OH SHIT HE'S COMING BACK HURRY UP!" Bollo completely dropped Howard when Old Gregg screamed. Vince shrieked when he saw Old Gregg and pushed Bollo straight down the hatch.

"Naboo hurry up and get it going!" Lucy shoved Naboo towards the controls. Vince climbed inside and Bollo had closed the hatch as Naboo began to submerge.

"FULL SPEED AHEAD!" Vince scrambled over to Howard, who was leaning against the wall.

"Aw god Howard what you doing?" Howard looked up at Vince clearly startled

"how could you let that Tutu wearing sea monster take you twice?" Vince was smiling through his words at Howard.

"Vin-"

"I'M OLD GREGG, I GOT A MAGNGINA!" Everyone went silent with fear, as one they all looked out the windows. Old Gregg was a few metres in front of the Submarine. They were frozen in fear as he reached down and lifted his Tutu.

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" everyone screamed and Naboo lost control of the submarine, it sped out of control. They screamed and yelled as they were thrown around the submarine. The submarine finally crashed into the sand at the bottom of the lake. Bollo looked up,

"oh shit." There was a thin crack in the glass; it was slowly cracking and getting bigger.

"SWIM TO THE SUFACE!" someone yelled seconds before the glass gave way and ice cold water gushed in. The seconds seamed to drag on as they swam closer and closer to the surface. Eventually Lucy was the first to reach the surface gasping for air. Vince, Bollo, Anna and then Howard soon emerged from the depths of the lake. Naboo, however, flew out the water on his magic carpet. He rained water down on them before flying down and hovering just above the surface.

"Where the hell did you get that!" Anna asked before she was hauled out of the water.

"Doesn't matter, quick get on!" Anna pulled Vince up while Naboo helped up Bollo. They turned to help up Howard but instead of getting his hands they got the box

"Don't drop that," he warned climbing up onto the carpet. Lucy was pulled up by Bollo and dropped down next to Anna.

"Lets go home." The carpet took of raining water droplets behind them.

In the Lake…

Old Gregg was curled up sitting on a rock. His rage and anger was at boiling point he would get his Funk back and Howard would pay. He was going to make Howard pay.

Somewhere in the sky…

Naboo was driving the new Magic carpet at speeds that would definitely, if he were caught, get all of his Magic carpet points taken away.

"Naboo do you have to go so fast?" Vince yelled over the top of the girls' screaming.

"It's the first time I've driven this thing, I'm stretching it to its limits!"

"Can you do it another time then?" Vince was holding on to life by his fingers before the Shaman finally slowed to a reasonable speed. When they finally made it back to the Flat they left a trail of ripped jackets, shoes, socks, hats and a soggy Magic carpet from the Shop door up the stairs and into the flat, they collapsed on the couch and fell asleep in a heap. They all had some strange dreams that night.

The End

**** I hope you all liked this version of When Two Worlds Collide. I can't thank xxquirpxx enough for letting write this and a big thankyou for reviewing.

ProwlingShadow


End file.
